We Could Be Heroes
by Teffyhart
Summary: "Poderíamos ser heróis, poderíamos não é? Mas com lágrimas nos olhos e tempo demais em minhas costas, eu compreendo que eu nunca vou achar outro mortal tão interessante quanto você."


**Wise man said just walk this way to the dawn of the light**

Nós poderíamos ser qualquer coisa que quiséssemos, poderíamos ser as pessoas mais honestas, assim como as menos confiáveis. Nós poderíamos ser heróis, não poderíamos? Afinal, nós fomos. E a cada momento que passo ao seu lado é como uma nova aventura qual eu terei que me jogar e rezar para não sair. Era como se o 'estar juntos' fosse uma grande festa, uma fogosa aventura sem final.

Mas nada nos manteria juntos. Não fomos criados um para o outro, de jeito maneira. Que infortúnio o nosso nos amarmos mais que amamos a nós próprios. Perder-nos em nossas mentiras e nos afundar naquelas longas noites abafadas de verão. Qual nada mais importava além do prazer mútuo causado por aquele sentimento que não compreendíamos completamente, não totalmente. Ou talvez simplesmente nos enganássemos para que pudéssemos ficar juntos por mais algumas horas ou dias.

**Wind will blow into your face as the years pass you by**

Afinal, podemos derrotar a qualquer inimigo, qualquer um que se oponha, mas não podemos nos derrotar, derrotar um ao outro. Erámos sempre eu e você. Mas o 'sempre' é muito mais eterno do que poderíamos imaginar. E por mais que eu me agarrasse a essa oportunidade mais que tudo, algo mais dependia de nossas ações. Uma pena que, talvez, você não tenha aceitado tão bem a proposta.

Nós poderíamos ser heróis, não poderíamos? Mas você preferiu seguir em frente, com aquelas palavras curtas sussurradas ao vento. Em uma jornada longa, solitária. Qual a única lembrança que eu tenho é aquele borrão vermelho me deixando, por uma longa estrada de terra. E, como em uma pintura aos maus tratos, aquela imagem se deteriorou em minha mente e sucumbiu as lágrimas, tornando-se uma paisagem cinza e fria, onde a única coisa que tinha cor era minha dor angustiante.

**Hear this voice from deep inside it's the call of your heart**

Mas não posso negar que, como você, também sou um guerreiro. E, como você, também não consigo aceitar uma derrota. E, ainda pior, como você, sempre sigo em frente com minhas decisões, independente de quais forem. E, hoje eu me odeio por isso, assim como você, eu fui embora sem olhar para trás, com apenas o por do sol esquentando minha nuca, enquanto toda aquela mágoa escorria por meu rosto.

Talvez, mesmo depois de seiscentos anos, você estivesse mais certa que eu. Acho que continuo sendo uma grande farsa. Algo como uma criança de seis anos, presa em um corpo de adolescente, segundo você. Mas acho que eu tenho que admitir que o termo certo seria simplesmente o de alguém que nunca teve ninguém na vida e amadureceu da maneira errada. E simplesmente teve que reaprender a viver.

**Close your eyes and you will find passage out of the dark**

Porque nós poderíamos, até mesmo, ser reis. Mas o mundo é grande demais para ser conquistado tão rápido. Poderíamos ser amigos, colegas, irmãos ou amantes, mas nós nos destruiríamos, pouco a pouco. E essa dor, que carrego dentro do meu peito, hoje, é a ideia que foi tarde demais para perceber isso. _Hoje, é tarde demais para perceber que eu amo uma simples humana_. Hoje, depois de dois séculos, ainda não me perdoei por tê-la deixado partir. Ou termo certo seria: me deixar?

Poderíamos ser heróis, poderíamos não é?

Mas com lágrimas nos olhos e tempo demais em minhas costas, eu compreendo que eu nunca vou achar outro mortal tão interessante quanto você. Que eu nunca vou compreender, com perfeição, como é a sensação de estar com alguém e passar a _sua própria eternidade_ com ela. Porque a _minha eternidade_ é realmente para sempre. Com dor olho para as pessoas sem cor que coexistem sem, realmente, fazer sentido.

**Here I am, Will you send me an angel?**

Levemente me abaixei, ainda enrolado na minha capa, precisava descansar minhas pernas por algumas horas, no máximo, e fiquei quieto, abaixo da sombra da árvore, sentado em um banco simples de pedra. Passando anos ou voltando anos, Canaban continuava a mesma. Eu sorri com tristeza e assim fiquei, com aquele sorriso triste congelado no rosto.

Nós poderíamos ser heróis. Mas, agora, não passamos de vilões. Ou até mesmo um tipo de herói que as pessoas não precisam.

Toquei minha testa, por baixo do cabelo, e tentei me convencer que tudo aquilo era uma pequena lembrança de mais de duzentos anos. E que, independente do que acontecesse, não iria voltar. Era dor demais, profundo demais.

E, com um toque delicado, senti minha mão ser puxada. Meus olhos prateados, duros depois de anos solitários, encrustaram-se na imagem a minha frente. E foram necessários apenas alguns segundos para que eles se assustassem.

**Here I am in the land of the morning star**

–Você está bem? – A voz fina me perguntou e me senti tendo um _dejá vù_. Era impossível, imprevisível, impensável. _Cruel_. – Estar aqui, sozinho, me pareceu muito triste.

–Posso dizer o mesmo. – Minha voz saiu amarga, como se tivesse bebido quilos de areia quente. Talvez tivesse mesmo. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, silenciosamente. – O que faz sozinha aqui, criança?

–Eu nasci aqui, em Canaban. É uma cidade bonita. – Ela sorriu, olhando para as estrelas que despontavam naquele céu laranja. _Era um crepúsculo tão semelhante àquele_. A única coisa que pude fazer era continuar olhando para seus dedos finos e delicados, apoiados na pedra bruta do banco em que estávamos sentados. _Dedos de alguém que nunca deveria ter segurado uma espada_.

**Wise man said just find your place, in the eye of the storm**

–Ainda não respondeu o primordial, o que faz sozinha aqui? Na fronteira de Canaban com as florestas. – Pausei, pigarreando. Ficar sem falar por tanto tempo talvez tenha me enferrujado. – Não parece ser uma pessoa _guerreira_.

–Pretendia fugir. – A sinceridade dela chocou-se com toda força conta minha descrença. – Eu cansei das pessoas me tratando como se fosse muito frágil. Como se não soubesse me virar sozinha.

–Aparentemente não sabe mesmo. Falando com alguém completamente desconhecido fora das proteções do muro de Canaban. – Sussurrei. Ainda sem olhá-la. – Poderia ser um assassino.

Eu somente ouvi um ruído. Algo como um bufo. E aquilo me fez sorrir como em anos não fazia. – Eu achei que te conhecia de algum lugar. É como se eu já tivesse te visto, sabe? – Ela mordeu seus lábios e eu continuei a olhar a mata, sem interesse, mas sem coragem o suficiente para sucumbir àquela imagem. – Eu tinha certeza que seus olhos eram prateados, mesmo sem te conhecer. Porque eu sabia que já tinha me afogado neles, uma vez.

**Seek the roses along the way just beware of the thorns**

Eu permaneci quieto, estático. Sem conseguir murmurar uma só palavra. Ela coçou os fios compridos, soltos. Era semelhante, para não dizer igual. Mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente, menos sofrida, mais sincera. Ainda sim, igualmente cativante.

Ela riu. – Deve estar me achando louca agora.

Eu sorri. Erguendo os olhos para os fios ruivos, os olhos igualmente vermelhos e sorriso tão cativantemente nostálgico e cheio de aconchego. Era um misto de dor e felicidade. Uma loucura sem final, em um espiral de lembranças eternas.

**Hear this voice from deep inside it's the call of your heart**

E, ela aparentemente estática, olhava fixa para a floresta, igual ao que eu fazia há poucos momentos. Voltei meus olhos para lá novamente e encontrei com aquele homem, qual seria mais há tempos não via.

–Sieghart. – Ele sussurrou. A voz como luz envolveu o local e todo o tempo parecia congelado. – Aceite meu presente.

–Como? – Foi a única coisa que consegui perguntar, sentindo que toda a emoção guardada travava-me a garganta.

–Almas são imortais, meu querido guerreiro. – Ele sussurrou mais uma vez, e com calma virou-se para partir. – A alma qual você se apaixonou é tão imortal quanto você. É só um pequeno presente para alguém que já fez tanto por nós, Deuses.

**Close your eyes and you will find the way out of the dark**

Eu engoli em seco. – E por que não antes?

–Eu sou o Deus do tempo, Sieghart. Não o dono das almas. – Ele riu. – Apenas conheço alguém que possuía a alma desta garota.

Eu simplesmente respirei fundo e retirei o capuz de minha cabeça, abraçando com força o corpo da garota, toda a força que meu coração permitia que eu aplicasse naquele abraço.

–Ey, ey... Você está me machucando. – Ela murmurou, segurando meus ombros, enquanto eu ainda tinha minhas narinas afundadas nos fios rubros. Era o mesmo cheiro, mesmo jeito. – Está me ouvindo?

Eu só consegui rir, convulsionando meu corpo em profunda alegria. – Sim estou te ouvindo, ruivinha. – Não a soltei em momento algum, somente apoiei minha bochecha no topo da cabeça dela. – Eu só estou feliz.

–Ah é, e por que? – Ela resmungou, ainda com as mãos em meu peito, um leve tom de raiva se destacou.

–Porque eu estou tão louco quanto você. – Sussurrei. – E estarei, _para sempre_. – Com calma me afastei, deixando que aquele cheiro nostálgico se levantasse, ironicamente raivosa.

–E por algum acaso eu te dei a permissão de me abraçar desse jeito? – Suas mãos estavam fechadas, dispostas ao lado de seu corpo estranhamente delicado. _Muito mais delicado do que seu antigo_.

–No momento em que você sentou ao meu lado, ruivinha. – Murmurei. Ela pensou em retrucar, eu só me ergui com calma, fitando-a de cima, agora. – Porque eu já venho me afogando nesses dois oceanos vermelhos há anos e somente vendo esse seu sorriso eu consigo respirar. – E toquei seu rosto com delicadeza, ainda olhando para ela. – E se fosse preciso, te conquistaria mil vezes, e outras mil. Só para tê-la ao meu lado.

**Here I am, Will you send me an angel?**


End file.
